Thity Years Later
by Kokoro Thorn
Summary: Complete 15 year old Kyros is visiting her grandma like she does every summer with her little sister, Tuemmi. She goes into the forbidin shed and is attacked. After falling down a well she finds herself in fuedal Japan! R&R!
1. Grandmas house

Chapter 1

It was June, and like every summer is was going to my Grandma's house. I'm Kyros Hiragachi, I'm 15 years old and I have a younger sister named Tuemmi. She's five which was the age I was when I stared to come to Grandma's for the summer. It was also the first and last time I saw my grandpa. I don't know much about him but I do know he was some one 'powerful' as my grandma puts it. He died of some dieses usually found in dogs. Yeah it is pretty weird but that's all my grandma told me.

"Kyros! Tuemmi! How are my gand kids?" My grandma greeted us with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She lead us up to are room while asking a million questions. I didn't answer any of them because I saw to bust staring out the long line of windows that stood right above the stairs. I stopped following her to stare out into the deep blue sky. For some reason the shed near the garden was nailed up with many pieces of wood. My grandma forbid us to ever go in there, she says it to dangerous and has been meaning to have torn down but always forgets to.

"Are you coming, Kyros?"my grandma yelled.

"Yeah." I took one last glance out the window then dragged my bags into the bedroom.

"Oh Kyros I forgot to tell you, I made you your own bedroom on the lower floor." My grandma said with a smile.

"But gama, I want Kyyo to stay in here." Tuemmi whined grabbing grandmas hand. Tuemmi always forgets how to say my name, but can you blame her? She's five.

"No, she is to old to share a room with you that's why I painted this room pink, jut for you." she said pointing to the walls.

"Yay pink." Tuemmi turned me around and pushed me out of the room. "My room!"

"Ok Tuemmi you can put your toys were you want. I'm going to show your sister her room." We walked down the hall and down the stairs. She opened the door to what was my room. It was painted red and the trim was black, my two favorite colors. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it," I plopped on the bed, "I love it."

"Well rest up you've got a lot of exploring tomorrow." Grandma walked out of the room and shut the door.

Right above the my bed was a window. Outside the window was the shed. I stared for awhile trying to figure out why I couldn't go in. _Oh well I'll check it out tomorrow_. I laid down for a minute or two then I herd my grandma telling a story to Tuemmi. I went up stairs and listened in.

"He had long silver hair, dog ears, and a bad temper but something told me deep down he wasn't bad. He jut needed love and friendship. So, I became his friend and we went on many journeys searching for the sacred jewel." My grandma continued but, when I heard her say sacred jewel I clutched my necklace. My grandpa gave me the necklace just before he past away. The neck lace was a pink shard in a glass bottle. I ran down stairs thinking about that story. It sounded so familiar , then as I laid in bed I remembered, it was the same story my grandma told me. I drifted to sleep.


	2. Mistress Centiped

Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen rubbing my eye. Tuemmi sat at the table eating cereal.

"Where's grandma?" I asked Tuemmi pouring a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know I woke up and there was this note and cereal on the table." She said as I sat down. I grabbed the note and read it. It said:

Kyros,

Went out for groceries and other things. I won't be back 'till dinner so make sure you put Tuemmi down for a nap. Love you much,

Grandma

"Ok, I can do that." I sat and watched TV for a while until it was time to put Tuemmi down for a nap. She was already passed out on the floor. I carried her to her room a put her in her bed. I shut the door quietly and went outside.

"This gets boring every time I come." I kicked a rock and it hit the shed, "at least now I can check out the shed."

I crawled through a hole in the back. It was all old and dusty a few things fell down but luckily I dogged them. A rat ran across my feet and I flipped out fell and hit the wall. A huge piece of depri stated falling I put my arms out in a X to block it.

"Thank god I took Karate" I said whipping away the sweat on my forehead. I looked around and in the middle of the shed was a well. "Weird I wonder where this leads to?"

My necklace glowed ,but I hadn't realized it. I stared down into the darkness it seemed to go on forever. I sensed some thing behind me so I turned and saw a giant centipede like monster with a woman's face and torso. I screamed and it grabbed me and pulled me through the well I thought that we would hit the ground but we just keep falling. I opened my eyes and the bug woman had my necklace in her mouth.

"Give me that!" I smacked the monster away but it ripped my necklace off my neck and swallowed it.

"Yesss, I've got a ssshard." it hissed and came at me again. "Hmm, a tassssty meal"

It opened its mouth wide to eat me. In fear I stuck my hand out and yelled' "Leave me alone!" a flash of light shone from my hands a pushed the woman away. I finally stopped falling. I looked up and deep blue sky hung over me. I climbed up the well and into a lush green field circled with trees. "It's beautiful." I said in a gasp. I walked into the forest and searched for anyone except that bug woman. I spoke to soon, the woman jumped out of the brush. Again I screamed. I ran as fast as I could but I tripped over something. I fell and sprained my ankle. When I looked back to see what I tripped on I saw a face in the ground. The woman came back at me and picked me off the ground opened her mouth wide once more, but she never ate. Instead I heard a yell.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The woman faded away. I looked back to were I saw the face in the ground but the face was gone. "You ok?" I looked up. It was a teen boy in a red kimono, his hair was white, and he also had ears. Not just human ears but dog ears, too. _Wait, white hair, dog ears, is he the boy from grandmas story? _

"Yeah I'm ok, I just sprained my ankle."I replied. He held out his hand to help me up, I took his offer and got up.

"Well, I'm glad your ok Kagome." he said with a slight blush

"I'm not Kagome. I'm Kyros. Kagome is my grandma."


	3. Though the well

Chapter 3

I sat and talked with the boy and told him about me, and that I'm not my Grandma.

"Hmm, I thought for sure you were her, but what really confuses me is Kagome is just a teen how can you be her grand daughter?"

"Its probably been 30 years sinceyou saw her last." I looked down in pity. Some how I could tell he loved her, well the young her. "What happened?"

" Last I remember we were in a battle with my brother, Sessouhmaru,I got knocked out and"

"And then what?" I really wanted to know what happened.

"Crying"

"Crying? What about it?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh,...maybe my grandma knows! Lets go see her." I stood up. The boy just keep siting. "Well, come on."

"Alright," he stood up "You'll need this." He held out his and dropped my necklace in my hands. We walked to the well, well I limped. "Get on." He bent down wanting me to get on his back.

"Nah I'm fine" I limped more.

"You're hurt so get on." I got on. He jumped like 10 feet in the air then down the well.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked as we fell.

"Inuyasha." He said back. We got through and at the top of the well was ,you guessed it, my grandma.

"Hi grandma" I yelled

"What do you think you where doing going down there?" a light shined down on me and Inuyasha. My grandma looked surprised, "Inu... yasha? Here, grab the rope." Inuyasha jumped out of the well with me still on his back

"No need." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Good to see you Kagome"

"But... but your dead." grandma stumbled.

"Dead?" Inuyasha said confused. _Dead?_ I thought to my-self .

"Come inside I'll explain the whole thing."


	4. What Happened

Chapter 4

"Where's Tuemmi?" I asked. Grandma poured us some tea.

"She's in bed sleeping." Grandma sat down.

"Now what happened?" Inuyasha asked. I could tell he was upset but he was trying to hide it. "All I remember is we were fighting Sesshoumaru and I got knocked out."

"Yes, we where fighting you brother and when you where knocked out everyone thought you where dead." Grandma looked down, "For a while I waited to see if would wake up, but you never did. So, after a few weeks I buried you."

"Crying? What about the crying?" I asked

"Many people mourned for Inuyasha as did I. Songo, Miroku, Shippou, and I separated after your death." Grandma looked up and smiled, "But now your alive and that's all that matters."

"What happened to Sesshoumaru?" I asked, "Did he die."

"No, last I heard he was settled down in a village with that girl that would follow him. What was hear name.. Oh ,it was Rin." Grandma stood up and put the tea kettle on the stove.

"What! He married a human!" Inuyasha started laughing. "That human-hating demon married a human!"

"The weirdest thing is one day while I sat near your grave he came and put his sword on where you rested" grandma took the swords hanging above the table and gave them to Inuyasha. "I could have sworn there was a tear in his eye."

"So, what did you do, you know after Inuyasha died?" I asked

"I married you grand father or as Inuyasha knows him, Kouga." grandma told us.


	5. Kiyoja the Monks Son

Chapter 5

"You married that flea-bitten mutt!" Inuyasha's mouth was wide open. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Don't you dare call my grandpa a flea-bitten mu..." It took me minute but soon I realized something. " That means I'm half-demon! Awesome"

"You could be." Grandma sat in her favorite chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your mother and sister don't have any demon in them, but you might. It sounds weird and strange yet you could be half-demon. You always seemed to be able to hear and smell thing before anyone else."

She was right. When I as like six or seven, my parents were cooking and had to come outside because they wanted to see the fireworks. I had smelt the fire in the house, started by my mom's roast in the oven, before the fire even began.

"Sounds like a bunch of crud to me." Inuyasha stood against the wall with his arms folded.

"You should pack."

"For what, Grandma?"

"Not all the sacred jewels where found. You'll have to find them." Grandma handed me a huge empty backpack "It's the same one I used"

"I have to go with HIM!" I pointed to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with me?" Inuyasha with curiosity and anger.

"Well for instance," I held my nose, "You smell like a dog."

"Get used to it, I had to." Grandma giggled.

"Maybe I should call you a mutt" I said.

"At least I'm not a stupid hybrid!"

"Idiot you're a hybrid, too." I yelled back. Inuyasha was going to say something but couldn't think of anything, plus Grandma gave him the look. " Fine I'll pack."I packed my things and sat on my bed. I stared out the window.

"I don't remember this room being like this." Inuyasha stood at my door. "Lasttime I was here it was blue not red."

"Yeah my grandma painted it." Kyros put the back pack on," Ready to go?" Shw walked out of the room put Inuyasha kept standing there. "Hey, are ready to go?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned, " Oh yeah I'm coming." They both walked out of the house.

"Wait, Kyros." Grandma came out of the house.

"Just a sec," I told Inuyasha I walked over to grandma. "Yeah."

"If Inuyasha ever gets on your nerves just say sit boy" Grandma smiled, "oh yeah Inuyasha forgot to take these." Grandma gave me two swords. "This is Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and this is Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Please be careful." She gave me a hug and sent me on my way.I got on Inuyasha's back an jumped down the well.

"Hey Inuyasha, my grandna wanted me to give these to you." I handed him the swords, but he only took the Tetsusaiga.

"You'll need that." He said. I put the sword around my waist. For a few hours we wondered aimlessly tring to see if I could since a jewel shard.

" Well this is a waste of time." Inuyasha said. The sun stared to set.

"Hey look a village and..." My body shook, "I think a jewel shard." We walked to the village ut we where stopped by a man in a long dark blue monk outfit.

"Halt demon I can't let you take that girl any where." We heeled around. The man grabbed my hands, "This lovely girl does not belong to you." I blushed.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Fine then I'll take care of you with my Wind Tunnel." The man held out his hand with blue beads around it.

"Hey wait a sec only one guy I know has a Wind Tunnel." Inuyasha said to him self. "Are related to a monk named Miroku?"

"Why yes," He lowered his hand, "He's my father."


	6. Newest Reincarntion

Chapter 6

"Then that means your Inuyasha. My father told many tales of you. Come I'll take you to him." We followed the man to hut in the middle of the village. Inside an old man sat on the floor. "Father we have some guests"

"Ah Kiyoja your back..." The old man stood up, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Hey Miroku long time no see." Inuyasha smiled.

"But your dead." Miroku looked puzzled.

"Yeah its along story. So, how is Songo?" inuyasha asked

" Oh, she passed away many years ago." he looked at me, "Inuyasha, my eyes are bad but, is that Kagome?"

"No that's Her granddaughter Kyros."

"Hi, pleased to meet you." I bowed.

"My, you look just like her." He smiled, "Kiyoja are you traveling with them?"

"I don't know, father." Kiyoja said. The ground shook like I minor earthquakes. "What was that?"

"Lets find out," Inuyasha Put his hand on this sword handle, "Kyros, do you since a jewel shard?"

"Hold on." My body shook more then I did outside the village "Yes there is a few in this house and more outside."

"Here," Miroku gave Inuyasha a bottle full of shards, "They were fond by people in the village."

"Lets go, Kiyoja you gonna help?" I asked.

"Yes" He replied. We ran outside, and a giant black cloud loomed over head.

"Where are the Shikon Jewel shards?" The cloud boomed.

"Oh no, it Hiecon." Kiyoja said.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked

"Naraku's last reincarnation." Kiyoja said, "Before Naraku died he made one last reincarnation."

"Damn it. Ready Kyros?" Inuyasha looked at me. I was still shaking and I was sweating. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I.. I'm fine. Lets go." I said. Inuyasha jumped up into the air and tried to hit the cloud but the attack went right through it.

"What the? Hey monk, how do I hit it if its just a cloud?" Inuyasha asked

"Wait until he shows his true self." A man arose from the cloud and floated to the ground then diapered.

"Were, did he go?" Kiyoja asked.

"Help!" Hiecon had grabbed me " Inuyasha help!" We floated back on the cloud.

"Give me the jewel shard and I won't kill your woman" He said In a raspy voice.

"Give her back!" Inuyasha jumped into the air, pulled out his sword and said, "WIND SCAR!" The attack hit him but he seemed to not feel it.

"Fool you just a half-breed. You reek of hybrid stench." Hiecon stared at me and lifted my chin, "and so do you."

"Don't touch me." I smacked his hand away.

"Inuyasha try to hit him in the arms. That's where his jewel shards are." Kiyoja said.

"Now, give me the jewel shard!" A sword appeared in his hand and he through me down.

"Kyros, your Tenseiga!" Inuyasha yelled. _That's right_, _Inuyasha gave me the Tenseiga._

" I don't know how to use it." I yelled back.

"Who cares, just hit him in the arms." Kiyoja said with his hand in the air. " Move I'll try to get him with my Wind Tunnel." I jumped tothe ground. "WIND TUNNEL" A tornado shoot from Kiyoja's hands, but Hiecon didn't move.

"What the?" Inuyasha was really confused. The sun rose and Hiecon fled." Why did he run?"

"I have no clue" I said. "So, Kiyoja you coming with us?"

"I can't, my father is ill I think it would be best if I stay here." Kiyoja bowed. "It was a pleaser meeting you."

"Thanks for helping out" Inuyasha said. We said good-bye to everyone and wondered on.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you say anything when Hiecon called me your 'woman'?" I asked.

"Well um... I didn't hear him." Inuyasha said, but something told me he was lying.

"Wait..." I stopped walking

"What?"

"A jewel shard."

"Where?"

"There... no there, wait no it there." I couldn't figure out where it was at.

"Can you make up your firgin' mind." Inuyasha said very irritated.

"It keeps moving. Hold on a sec, it stopped." I searched around " In that bush"

"Got ya," Inuyasha hit the bush. "Come out here."

"Ow idiot try not to hit so hard." A little boy came out of the bush. "What do yo want?"

"Give me the jewel shard." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha hold on that can't be the one carrying the jewel shard." I said "Sorry about that I'm Kyros and you are?"

"Nam." the little boy held out his hand to shake and it shook it.

"If he isn't the one with the jewel shard then who is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but it moved again." I looked around.

"Is this what your looking for?" asked a man from behind Nam. The man had long white hair like Inuyasha's.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said baffled.


	7. Idiot brother and the Epic Battle

Chapter 7

"Sesshomaru?" I said also.

"I see you fond a new wench." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not a wench!" I growled

"No you're a Half-Demon."

"I heard you married a human." Inuyasha said

"Yes I did, " He looked down at Nam. "Nam, Go home to your mother,"

"Yes daddy." Nam skipped towards a near by hut.

"Inuyasha, is this your new woman," asked Sesshomaru. "Or is she just another object you use to become full-demon?"

"What?" I asked Inuyasha, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground "You used my grand mother to become full-demon and now me! You bastard!" I smacked Inuyasha on the face and ran back to the well.

"Kyros, wait!" Inuyasha yelled at me but I ignored him. I sat at he well crying. _Why would he use me to become a full- Demon? I... I thought he may have feelings for me. I knew he was just a stupid mutt_.

"Kyros..." Inuyasha stood in front of me. "I'm sorry.. . Sesshomaru was lying I would never use you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I wiped away the tears. He sat down in front of me.

"Because, I lo..." Inuyasha was interrupted by a loud clash. "What the heck was that."

"A jewel shard... Hiecon is back!" A giant cloud rose above us.

"Hybrids give me the jewel shard or else!" Yelled Hiecon.

"Or else what?" I asked. This time I had my hand on the Tenseiga. " You'll fluff me to death with you cotton ball of doom."

"Shut up and run I won't let you get hurt." Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha... I want to help." I demanded to stay.

"No, run!" Inuyasha took his sword out.

"Are you giving me the shards or...?" Hiecon appeared on the ground. " am I going to have to take them by force?"

"Just try to take them!" I yelled. I ran tat him a slashed him but it fazed right through him. The man turned around and grabbed my neck.

"Foolish half-breed, I can't be stopped." He said in his raspy voice. The jewel shard glowed in his arms. _His arms that's were I have to strike._

"Kyros!" Inuyasha came at Hiecon but he held out his hand a grabbed him by the neck also. "You bast..." Inuyasha dropped his sword. I started to go lose my vision. He had held me by the neck so long I couldn't breath .I was dead for sure, I dropped my arm that were grasping his wrist and let go of the sword. Hiecon let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Pitiful girl, I was hoping I could kill her last oh well you do." Hiecon laughed.

" Kyros! You bastard!" Inuyasha kicked Hiecon in the side making him let and sent him flying. Inuyasha lifted me up. "Kyros, wake up. Don't die on me." A tear dropped from his eye and on to my cheek.

"Inu ...yasha?" I opened mt eyes "Are you crying?" I giggled. Inuyasha let go of me and spun around facing the other way.

"I was not." He wiped his face "I had something in my eye."

"That's pathetic, You afraid to tell me the truth. For a second there," I stood up " I thought you were scared of losing me."

"Yeah well..."

"Are you finished?" Hiecon stood. I grabbed my sword, It seemed to glow a dull yellow.

"What the?" Inuyasha stared at my sword. The Tetsusaiga was doing the same thing. "Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga."

"Right" Inuyasha nodded and reached for his sword.

"Not so fast half-demon!" Hiecon charged at Inuyasha and grabbed his sword.

"You jerk, give it back!" I yelled.

"Ah the Tetsusaiga, forged by your fathers fang" Hiecon marveled in its details.

"Give me my sword!" Inuyasha ran at Hiecon, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" A rush of white hit Hiecon's arm but only cutting his hand off. Inuyasha's sword stopped glowing.

"Idiot!" I ran to Hiecon and slashed his handless arm off. "Yes!"

"Why couldn't the Tetsusaiga do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It must have been the glowing." I stared at my sword then looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha behind you!" Hiecon hand shoved his hand right through Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"The retched half-breed is no more, now it's your turn!" Hiecon came at me, but I helld out my sword and blocked him.

"Think again jerk." I said, "Look behind you." Hiecon looked over his shoulder. Inuyasha stood up.

"But you supposed to be dead." Hiecon said furiously as he ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha here!" I threw him my sword because it was still glowing, but when he caught it stopped glowing ._ Why won't it glow? Wait my grandma told me a story of a glowing sword. It could hit anything, even something that's not there_. _But how do you make it glow_..._I remember!_ Inuyasha and Hiecon were in a stand off. "Inuyasha I know how it works."

"What works?" Inuyasha asked

"The swords, but you have to answer my question truthfully or it won't work, ok?"

"Fine, whatever just ask me the friggin' question" Inuyasha was flown back by Hiecon's punch to the stomach.

A/N: This part is very sappy and akward.

"Do you love me?" I asked him.


	8. Shikon Jewel complete The end?

Chapter 8

I waited on his answer for a few moments. _I knew it he doesn't love me. I'm just a shard finder_. Inuyasha continued to fight.

"Answer me!" I yelled. I couldn't take it I needed to know. "Well?"

"Well what? I didn't hear you." Inuyasha yelled back. _Good I thought he hated me._

"Do you love me!" I yelled so he could hear me.

"YES!" inuyasha yelled. The two swords glowed bright than before.

"What is this?" asked Hiecon. He still had the Tetsusaiga in his hand. The swords lifted to the sky and fused together making one giant sword.

"Awesome..." I said shielding my eyes for the bright light. The sword lowered into Inuyasha's hands.

"Finally I can destroy you" Inuyasha stared glowing. He jumped in the air and sliced Hiecon in half. All that was left was his jewel shards. "Good he's ... dead." Inuyasha fell to the ground

"Inuyasha!" I ran to him.

"It's over." Inuyasha smiled at me and I hugged him.

Back in my time Inuyasha told grandma and Tuemmi about Hiecon and how we destroyed him. Inuyasha would blush whenever I would mention how we made the swords word.

"So how many jewel shards did he have?" asked grandma.

"Half of the entire Shikon jewel." I said holding the jewel, "and some from Miroku and you." I set the jewels on the table."

"Sesshomaru gave me these." Inuyasha took a bottle of jewel shards out of his sleeve. The jewels shined brightly and lifted in the air. "What the?"

"The jewels are attracting each other." Grandma said in shock. The jewels connected and became on one jewel.

"Amazing," The jewel landed in my hands, "Wait there's one missing."

"Kyros your necklace." Tuemmi pointed out. I took the shard of the string and put it in the jewel.

"Finally all the shards are found." I sighed and frowned

"What's the matter, Kyros?" Inuyasha asked me, "We found the shards you should be happy."

"I am it just that you'll have to go back to your time and I'll have to go home in a few months." I said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry I'm sure will be together." Inuyasha said, "I'll wait until you come back."

"You can't." Grandma said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked in a furious tone.

"You can't wait for her because she going to live here." Grand ma looked at me with a smile.

"You mean it!" I stood up.

"I called your mom and she said that would be fine."

"You here that Inuyasha I'll gonna live here." I threw my arms around him. Unexceptedly he kissed me on the lips. _I knew this would happen. _

A/N: Yes it over and I ended it very sappy but you know every story good has a romantic ending!

And I'm not very good at endings. R&R!


End file.
